Love Remains the Same
by Tiedyekeldaisy
Summary: Bella has been having weird dreams, of a man seemingly from the past. She doesn't know who this man is. Edward has been hiding in the shadows her whole life, he knows what she hasn't been able to figure out. Twilight start, but it deviates. ExB/AU/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Love Remains the Same

"_**Isabella, I love you more than any man ever loved a woman. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my bride?"**_

BPOV

WHOA! I sat up in my bed. I groaned to myself, as I felt the same tug on my heart and tingle a little lower, _again really!?! These dreams are just getting out of hand_

I have been having the weirdest dreams ever since I arrived in Forks. They were like scenes right out of a historical film and they always featured the same guy, but I never get a clear look at his face.

_Maybe there is something in the air, here in Forks _I thought to myself. I decided to move here, so that mom would be able to travel with Phil, her new husband. It's hard moving to a new state, a wet and cold state to boot, it's the complete opposite of Arizona. But ever since I arrived here last week, I just haven't been able to shake these dreams.

I dragged myself out of bed. It was time to get ready for school anyway. Today was my first day at Forks High School.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning, Ch-Dad, can I make you something for breakfast?" – Charlie, I'd learned had no idea how to cook, I don't know how he fended for himself all these years

"No thanks, I'm heading out. Hum, good luck on your first day"

"Thanks"

With that Charlie left and I quickly grabbed some cereal.

OoooO

I drove up to Forks High School in my 'new-to-me, but old truck' Charlie had bought off of Billy Black. It was red and rusty, but I liked it. I like vintage. I sat in the truck for a few minutes trying to gather my courage to head into the new school.

I got out of the truck and made my way to the building. Before I could make it to my first class, I was ambushed by a little pixie-like girl, with short dark hair, golden eyes and extremely pale skin – it was almost as pale as mine.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you're Isabella right?"

"Yeah, hum, hi, how did you know my name?"

"Everyone here does" she shrugged

"It's a small town, word gets out. I have to go, but I hope to see you soon" she said as she turned and fluttered away, almost dance-like in her movements.

I made my way to my first class, which was English. I quickly took a seat and waited for class to begin. The teacher came in, she looked fairly young. She introduced herself as Miss O'Brien and informed us that we would be starting off with poetry. As Miss O'Brien started to assign the textbooks the girl beside me turned to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. So, hum you're like new right? Yeah, you must be I know everyone and obviously I don't know you. So, hi"

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"Oh, right, Chief Swan's daughter. You totally don't look like you're from Arizona"

"Thanks, I think"

"So, have you met anyone besides me, I mean"

"Well, I met this one girl, Alice"

"Wait, what!?! She spoke to you. They don't talk to anyone. They keep to themselves! I can't believe she talked to you!"

"Why do 'they' keep to themselves? Who are 'they'?"

"'They' are the Cullens, a family that moved here about 2 years ago. There is Alice, Emmett, who are brother and sister and Jasper and Rosalie, who are also brother and sister. They are like foster kids that Doctor and Mrs. Cullen adopted. Oh, and the new one Edward. He is related to Alice and Emmett too, he just came here around the same time as you did. I saw him arrive with them this morning and OMG, what a hottie, I can't wait to work my magic on him"

"Oh, so they just like to keep to themselves?"

"Sorry, lost my train of thought with Edward, he was just so HOT....right, yes, they do keep to themselves, because they are all together. It's weird"

"What do you mean together?"

"Like, Jasper is with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie. Its creepy, because they also live together."

"That is strange"

With that Miss O'Brien handed us our textbooks and the class continued.

The rest of the day was uneventful, to say the least. I sat with Jessica and her friends (Mike, Angela and Ben) at lunch. I mostly kept quiet and answered the random questions they asked me. I was distracted when I saw Alice and who I assumed was Jasper come in. Jasper was tall with blonde hair and the same pale complexion. They walked by without a word, but Alice winked at me.

Who, I also assumed was Emmett and Rosalie walked behind them. Emmett was a huge guy, with dark slightly curly hair and also pale and Rosalie, well she was a blonde bombshell. I instantly felt uglier just being in the same room as her.

"OMG! Here he comes, the new Cullen, Edward. Oh I'm going to nail that guy I swear" Jessica whispered to Angela and me.

I glanced over in the direction that Jessica was staring. There stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Tall, lean, but muscular with 'sex-hair' messy reddish-brown hair, he had golden eyes and was also pale. "_Wow"_ was the only thought my brain could process at the moment. He looked right at me, but then scowled away.

After a little while the bell rang and I headed off to my last class of the day, Biology. I walked in and sat down. I was busy getting my notebook out, when someone sat beside me. I looked up and it was Edward.

"Hello" he simply stated, but with that something in the back of my mind triggered, he sounded so familiar

"Hi, I'm, hum, Bella"

"Edward"

The teacher came in at the same moment and started talking. I snuck glances at Edward throughout the class. He seemed to be listening intently, but he had a death grip on the table.

I decided to take a chance and talk to him again. There really was something so familiar about his voice, I needed to hear more of it. I had to place it.

"hum, are you ok? The poor table looks like it's being squeezed to death" I tried to joke

He shot me a black, icy stare. "Don't talk to me"

I could hear the venom in his voice, but why was he suddenly mad at me? That look was pure hate. How could he hate me, when not that long ago he was just talking to me.

I didn't try to talk to him again, and I wasn't given the chance. The bell rang and he sprung up and darted out of the room.

OoooO

That night, I curled myself into bed. Still unhinged by Edward's reactions to me, _how could someone seemingly hate me so much after only a sentence or two, what had I done?_

I closed my eyes and drifted to what I hoped would be a dreamless night...

**...I gasped for breathe as we stopped kissing. God, I loved kissing this man, I could die happy just kissing him. **

"**I love you so much" he whispered**

**He moved his lips from my face, down to my chin, my neck, then to my right breast. I gasped as he took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it, while his hand, messaged and played with my left. Oh god, this feeling, it was already building in low in my stomach. **

"**I can already smell you Isabella. I love how you smell. That I can do that to you"**

"**mumm" was all I could respond**

**He moved to my left breast and continued the same assault as he had on my right. Then he moved lower, kissing my stomach and, "Oh God!" his lips glazed over my clit. He started with small kisses, but then used his tongue he lick and suck hard on my clit. **

"**Please, I, I, can't take it"**

**He continued to kiss and suckle on my clit and his fingers moved slowly move up and down my swollen and wet lips. Without warning he plunged a finger in. I was losing control as he pumped his finger in and out of me. **

"**Please, oh my god, I need you"**

**Within seconds his mouth was gone, but replaced with his big, hard cock. He pounded into me, with such force. I felt my core tighten and clinch around his shaft. **

"**You are mine Isabella. Forever"**

"**YES! Oh, Yes!" I screamed as I milked him while I came**

"OH!" I woke up with a start


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Definitely don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters...don't we all wish we did though!?**

**Hope you like this story, I haven't written in a while, so let me know your thoughts ******

OoooO

"Sleep well kiddo?" Charlie asked

"I guess so" I muttered – if by 'well' he meant confused and totally turned on

Charlie and I both left at the same time. I made my way to school and parked my car at the end of the lot. I noticed Edward first, he was standing with Alice, and they looked like they were arguing about something. Then they both suddenly stopped and looked right at me.

I realized then that I was standing still and staring. I started to walk towards the building, not before I tripped a little – thankfully I didn't fall.

"Bella! Hey" Jessica said as I sat down

"Hi"

"You are never going to guess who is joining our class" she stated practically bouncing

"Well, I'm judging by the way you are jumping about, it's someone you like"

"Edward-freaking-Cullen! I swear, it's my life mission to get him. I can't wait to just watch him when he..."she stopped midsentence

I realized why, Edward shifty walked by and took a seat in the row beside me. I chanced a glance at him and again he glared at me.

"Wow, what did you do to piss him off. Maybe we should switch seats" Jessica nobility offered.

Just as she was getting up to move, Miss O'Brien started the lesson. Poetry, oh joy. This was something new though, she took out a CD player, while sheets were being passed around. When I got mine, I looked at it, it was lyrics.

"Poetry, darlings is not just for old people, you hear poetry every day, in the forms of lyrics in a song or rhymes in a rap. Here is an example, now I know it's not Kanye West, but we need to start off with something slower, easier to hear the lyrics before we dive into quicker, harsher tones"

She played the CD as I silently read along with the lyrics:

_(you can hear it here: .com/watch?v=8R8Qvm24dbU)_

_**A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me want to run till' I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black**_

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play

We should've had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change  
  
_**I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
As if we could last forever**_

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

"Ok, thoughts? Anyone? Poetry is subjective, you can't be wrong as long as you can backup your opinion"

No one raised their hand

"Ok, well lets go down the list...Edward, your thoughts?"

"It's about loss, the loss of someone they loved. Everything changes, meaning the world continues to change and evolve, but the narrator still loves the one he lost" He looked right at me as finished what he was saying

"Ok good"

Class continued on, but I didn't pay much attention. Again at the end of class, Edward darted out.

Later, just as I was about to enter the caf, to meet Jessica, Mike and Angela again, Alice grabbed me, with a lot of strength! It was surprising, I'll probably be bruised.

"Bella, you have to listen to me we have to leave now" she whispered as she continued to pull me aside.

"What? Why? Where are you taking me"

"There isn't much time to explain you have to come now"

Before I could answer, Edward and the rest of his family appeared.

"No, Alice! Let her go. I said I can handle it" Edward angrily stated

"No, you can't bro, we need to get her out of here. If Alice says now, we have to listen" The tall, scary-looking one, who I think was Emmett said as he put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He looked at me, completely defeated, "I'm sorry"

Still dumbfounded by the situation, Alice continued to drag me along – out to the parking lot.

"Are....are we ditching?" was all I could muster out

"No, we're leaving Bella. Soon, we'll have to leave Forks" Alice answered

"Wait...what, no! I can't leave"

"You have to, we'll explain once we get to our house. Emmett you drive Bella's truck"

She reached into my coat pocket and picked out the keys and threw them to Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie went to my truck and the rest of us, including Jasper and Edward got into a shiny, silver Volvo. Edward sat in the driver's seat, I sat behind him in the back with Alice, while Jasper sat up front. Faster, than I would have liked Edward drove to, what I guess is their home. Throughout the drive Edward kept glancing at me through the rear-view mirror.

The panic and unease I should be feeling was not evident. _Weird_ I thought, _why am I feeling so calm about this?_

The drive was fast and silent. The car stopped in the middle of woods, where it pulled into a huge mansion.

We all got out of the car. Alice and Jasper lead the way, while I followed and Edward behind me. As we entered I couldn't get over how beautiful and bright the home was.

"Kids is that you?" a soft female voice called

"Are you ditching again?" another strong, male voice called

"Esme, Carlisle, we're back, Alice had a vision and we have brought Isabella" Edward stated

Something about the way he said my name, and his voice...

"**You are mine Isabella. Forever"**

I gasped

Alice smirked, "She is starting to remember"

OoooO

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get another chapter out to show that, even though it does sort of start off with Twilight, it definitely deviates. **

**Again, hope you like and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm a little slower with this update. Thanks to those reading! I'm not the type of person to hold chapters for ransom (ie. reviews), but I have to say, I am more motivated to write when I do get them : )**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does – I just like to play with them!**

OoooO

"Remember? Remember what exactly?" I was completely confused. Yes the way Edward said my name reminded me of the dream, but other than that I don't 'remember' anything out of the ordinary.

Edward softly placed his hands on my shoulders and stared right into my eyes,

"Do you remember? Is it returning to you?" his eyes were hopeful.

"hum, no, what are you talking about?"

"I said, 'starting', I didn't say she knew" Alice simply stated

Edwards arms left my shoulders. There was a bit of an awkward pause before the new woman came up to me, followed by the tall, blonde man.

"Bella, I'm Esme"

"And I'm Carlisle" he extended his hand to me, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you" I politely smiled

I took a breath, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly am I here?" Again I was still feeling entirely too calm considering the situation I was in. Taken from school, and forced to come to this house in the middle of nowhere, with these people, who I've just met.

Alice looked to Edward, "It should come from you"

Edward took a deep breath and motioned for me to sit with him on the white couch nearby. The rest of this family seemed to be talking, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying, they were too quiet.

"Is-Bella-"

"Why did you refer to me by my full name?" I cut him off

He flashed a quick crooked smile.

"Sorry, old habit, I suppose"

"old habit?"

"Nevermind...Bella, what I am about to tell you, is only what you need to know. The rest will hopefully come back to you soon. When it does, I can explain the rest to you. A long time ago, almost" he paused before looking to my eyes, "a century ago, you and I were attacked"

I started to say something, this is crazy talk! - But he quickly continued on, to stop me from speaking.

"We were attacked by two...individuals. I was taken right away, poisoned by them, but you were able to run, but when the second one went after you, he tackled you a little too hard and killed you. I technically died 3 days later. Look, I understand how this sounds, but you need to stay with us, because we need to protect you." He paused again, only for a second and continued on, "Afterwards, I went after the two that attacked us. I was able to avenge your death, by killing the male that had murdered you, but the female of the two attackers, Victoria, still hunts you and has been hunting you for longer than you know."

"Hunts me, but you said it happened a century ago...and for that matter, a century ago, us, what?" I clearly wasn't able to form coherent sentences.

"We are not human" he looked away while he replied

"Not human, but what...are you?"

He sighed, as if to collect himself, "monsters, we are vampires"

I tensed, stumbled up and tried to back away, all the while the room seemed to become like a tunnel, sounds became muffled and my body felt weightless, as it all turned black.

I heard the faint sound of hushed voices around me, but nothing I could place. My memory suddenly returned. I slowly opened my eyes.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked

"hum, ok. Was it a dream?"

"I'm afraid not"

"How long was I out?"

"About 10 minutes"

I started to sit myself upright; Carlisle offered his hand to help me stand up.

"Bella, you need to call Charlie and tell him you won't be returning home" Edward firmly stated

Alice came over to where I was standing, "Bella, you are going to tell Charlie, that you went back to live with your mom and then tell your mom you are happy with Charlie. Tell them they can contact you on your new phone" She handed me a shiny new cell phone, "if they want to talk to you, but that they shouldn't call the house because you want to spend time with the respective parent. This way you are playing them off each other and we'll have time to get you safe."

"Why am I doing this? Why should I trust you?"

Alice looked to Edward, "Either you tell her more, or I will"

"Maybe we should tell her about our abilities before she hears the story" Esme reasoned

"Yes! Great idea Esme!" Alice beamed, she smiled up at me, "Bella, you know what we are...sometimes when we turn, we bring with us gifts that heighten our natural abilities. I knew you had to leave at school because I can get visions of the future, based on people's decisions, so it can change. Jasper has the ability to control and manipulate emotions, which is why you haven't been completely freaking out. Edward can read people's minds"

"Except yours" he smirked

Alice continued, "and Esme is able to 'see' people's souls. That's how Edward knew you returned"

"Returned?"

Esme smiled, "I don't know how to explain it, and there are so many different belief systems in the world. The only way I can explain it is that I think when a person has unfinished business here, they are able to come back and try again. You left the world in such a harsh and cruel way, you were able to come back and try again"

"Come back, meaning, if I believe this, I did live a century ago?"

"Yes, you did" Edward answered, his eyes bore into mine.

Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper spoke for the first time

"Victoria and the rest are coming, they are following her scent"

She snapped out of it, "We have to leave now"


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Chapter in 1 day!**

**I'm just playing around, I had this story in my head, figured I'd put it down and whatever will be, will be : )**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does – I just like to play with them!**

OoooO

_She snapped out of it, "We have to leave now"_

In a flash of movement too hard to see, I felt like I was flying. Edward was carrying me back to the garage. I was placed in a black, tinted car.

"Edward take her North" Alice instructed

With that Edward zoomed off. I looked back and two other cars where following us.

"Is that her?"

"No, the rest of the family are the cars following"

"Can you tell me more about what's going on?"

"Call your parents first"

I did as he instructed and called both Charlie and Renee. Charlie was silent, I did the only thing I could do to ensure he didn't call or follow, I told him what my mom had said to him when she left. It was the hardest conversation I'd ever had. My eyes had welled up when I pressed 'end' on the phone. A single tear ran down my face.

I noticed Edward reached a hand out, but then he retracted it.

I sniffed, trying to compose myself.

"Why were you so rude to me in school?"

"I'm sorry. When Esme told me you'd came back I immediately went to where you were. So, I could watch over you."

He stopped and looked at me. "I have been watching you; your whole life I have been there in the shadows. Over the years, Victoria had been gaining strength in numbers; she created followers who are doing her bidding. Alice has been keeping an eye on her and she told me that Victoria decided it was time to move, because you are close to the same age that you were when you were killed. She assumes that I will change you and she wants to prevent that from happening. If I was the reason she lost, James, she would be the reason, I lost you, again."

I was about to ask, what exactly we were, but he continued on:

"Getting back to your original question, the first time I got close to you, you were only an infant still, but the scent of your blood was and is still extremely overpowering on me. People have different types of scents that mix with their blood and your scent is particularly potent to me. Even after all these years, I still find it extremely hard to be near you. It's a cruel irony. The one person I need to protect, to be around, is the one person the monster in me is the most attracted too, it can be physically painful."

"I'm sorry"

He laughed, "It's not your fault, love"

"Love? Edward can I ask you something, why me? I understand you feel obligated to protect me and thank you. I'm just trying to understand why, what happened, were we close the last time? Can you tell me about it?"

"Those questions are a lot more complicated. I didn't want to have to push these things on you, I had hoped you would be able to remember them on your own."

"So, you won't tell me?"

"Not at the moment, no. You have enough to deal with right now, I don't want to add more that that burden. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, you won't answer any of my questions, but you'll ask me one"

"Well I did answer your first question" he smiled

"True. Ok, ask away"

"What do you feel towards me, honestly?"

"Honestly, I don't know. When I first saw you I was attracted to you, you were a mystery to me. When you first said 'hello' to me in Bio, I thought I recognized your voice from somewhere, but when I tried to talk to you more to place it you snapped at me. Then you show up in my English class, sit next to me again, but shot me nasty looks"

"I am sorry, some moments are harder than others and it's hard to control myself. Even now I'm struggling."

"Maybe I should be in one of the other cars"

"No, I told you, I have been around your whole life, and they know I won't keep you out of my sight. I'll just have to endure it as I always have."

There was silence in the car for awhile.

"You have always talked in your sleep you know" Edward stated I guess trying to start another conversation.

"My mom told me, but how did you know?"

"I watch you sleep" he stated as if it was nothing at all

"When?"

"Almost every night"

"But when do you sleep then?"

"I don't sleep"

"Ever?"

"No, not at all"

"Oh...hum" I wasn't sure what to say to that

"I bring it up because lately, you have been talking about familiar times. That's why I was so hopeful when Alice said you were remembering, that you actually did remember."

I flashed back skimming over some of my dreams, a wedding, some really hot sex. I felt the blush creep over my cheeks. I glanced at him, but he kept his eyes on the road, a small smile playing across his lips, but he didn't say anything.

I retreated back into the visions of my dreams.

"I have been dreaming of things, they don't make sense to me. Another person is there, a male, but I can't see his face."

"Maybe you should focus on the face, the voice, next time it might help. We're going to be driving for a few more hours; maybe you should try and get some rest."

I exhaled, and after all the events today, I did feel a bit tired. The motion of the car has always been helpful when trying to sleep, but still I didn't think I could 'sleep', but I figured I'd try for the half-sleep, where your body feels like it's resting, but your still conscience of what's going on around you. I took Edward's advice and decided to try on concentrate on the mystery person in my dreams. As I was just getting back into the delicious dream from the other night, I felt his cold hand rest on top of mine, his fingers lowered into mine, bringing our hands together.

His gentle, light, but cold touch did it, I quickly flashed through my dreams and suddenly the mystery man had a face, Edward.

I opened my eyes and he looked at me

"Edward, pull over"

He pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned his body towards me.

"Edward, I need to do something" I said as I took off my seatbelt and leaned towards him.

"Isabella, I don't know if I can, I might hurt you"

"Try"

With that I crashed my lips on top of his lips. He let out a slight moan-like sound and I opened my mouth, he immediately suckled my lips, as I did his. I couldn't help myself I reached into his hair to pull him closer to me.

As I kissed him a whole life flashed before my eyes in an instant. I breathlessly broke away from him and stared into his eyes. I knew, I remembered. My life, our life from before...

OoooO

**Next chapter will talk about their old life. Lemons ahead...remember I won't hold the chapter for ransom, but I would be more motivated to write sooner if I get some reviews : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to my reviewers (dreamngo4it9, imhislover22 & ajmefamily), I really appreciate your encouragement. **

**This is the biggest chapter yet, hope you enjoy : )**

**Just an FYI, the next one or two chapters will be about the previous relationship & the modern one...but don't forget Victoria has got her hate on and will be back. **

OoooO

"I remember" I looked into his now familiar eyes

Edward smiled and kissed my lips, my forehead, "oh Isabella!" my cheek, "My Isabella" my nose, "Finally, you have come back to me."

"I can't believe this is real"

Edward smiled, "Love, I don't want to stop kissing you, but I have to, I can't take too much right now and we have to keep driving. We are going to have to take things slow; I never want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me"

"I am so much stronger than you realize. You are like a soap bubble to me, I could so easily mean to reach out and touch you and break a bone instead, and not to mention the pull your blood has over me."

I reluctantly moved back into my seat and fastened my seatbelt, while Edward pulled away from the roadside, back onto the highway. He linked our hands together and used his thumb to caress my hand.

"Tell me, what do you remember, I want to hear it from you, to know that you do remember everything." He brought the back of my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"We grew up together, in Chicago. You were born in 1901 and I was born in 1902. Our mothers were friends, so we'd known each other since my birth. You were there the day my father left to fight in the Great War, I was 15 and you were 16, you were so mad you couldn't go with him."

"_Daddy! Please don't go! Why do you have to go fight this stupid war!?!" I cried as I hugged him._

_He kissed my cheek, "Isabella, I have to go, we have to defeat the bad guys. We can't let them win can we?"_

"_No" I sniffed._

"_Isabella, your father is lucky, he gets to go and fight for our country! There isn't anything better a man can hope to do with this life than defend his family and country." He turned to my father, "Sir, I wish I could go with you. Soon hopefully I will be able to join you."_

_My father nodded at him. With that he kissed my mother and turned to leave. I ran out after him and watched him go. After he left my view, I sat on the front step of my house and cried. _

"I cried for what felt like hours and you stayed with me the whole time." I smiled at him.

"How foolish I was to want to join that war. They had pumped the glory of war so fiercely at that time; I didn't feel like a man, because I was too young to go."

I smiled, "I'm glad you didn't because then we wouldn't have shared our first kiss..."

"_Happy Sweet 16, Isabella! What are you going to do today?" My mom smiled._

"_Edward wants to take me to the park." _

"_Oh that will be lovely dear, be sure to stay in an open area."_

"_Yes, mom" I laughed at her statement, like Edward was going to try and ruin my reputation after all these years, we are friends. _

_Just then Edward showed up with a picnic basket in hand. _

"_Happy Birthday Isabella" he smiled_

"_Thank you, Edward! So, we're off to the park?"_

"_Yes, love"_

_Love? He has never called me that before. I hooked my arm around his open, outstretched arm and we began to walk to the park. _

"_Let's sit right here, under this tree" Edward said as he opened the blanket for us to sit on. _

"_It seems like quite the occasion Edward! Thank you"_

_We sat down; I started into the basket to arrange the food and drinks inside. When I finished I noticed Edward was staring at me. _

"_Edward, what's wrong? Is something on my face?" I joked. _

"_Isabella, I don't know how to say this. Lately, my feelings for you have changed."_

"_Changed? Like you don't want to be my friend anymore?!" I was starting to get upset._

"_No, nothing like that, I want to be your friend, but I also" he paused, "I also want to be something more."_

"_Something more? Edward, I don't und..."_

_He caught me off-guard and kissed me. It was soft, he just placed his lips on mine, I was so surprised, I didn't know what to do. I'd certainly never been kissed before. He slowly parted his lips and I followed what he did. His hand reached up to cup my cheek in his palm. _

_I pulled away, because I needed to breathe. _

"_I'm sorry, Isabella, I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help myself anymore."_

_I stared into his eyes, the eyes I'd known my entire life. _

"_Isabella, I love you. I think I always have, I just didn't realize it until recently. My mom was talking about the future and how I needed to find a wife soon and that you were going to be finding a husband soon, and my heart broke at the idea of not being near you, of you having some other man in your life. I want to be that man. I want to take care of you and protect you, have a family with you. My heart has always been yours Isabella."_

"I was so surprised, but I knew I loved you too. I couldn't picture any other man in my life either."

Edward smiled, quickly looked at me, and then looked back to the road.

"Tell me what else you remember."

I smiled, "I remember you asking me to marry you."

"_Edward! A letter from my father came today. Inside was another envelope addressed to you"_

_He smiled and took the envelope from my hands and kissed my cheek. _

"_I'll be right back love, I want to read this over and then I'll come back to you"_

_He kissed me chastely, as my mother was in the room, before he walked out. _

_Edward returned later that evening. _

"_May I take you on an after-dinner stroll?"_

"_Of course" I smiled._

_We walked a few streets over until we were back at the tree, where we sat during my birthday picnic, when he first told me he loved me. _

"_Are you going to tell me, why my father wrote you a letter?"_

"_Well, that's part of why we are here my love. I wrote to your father and told him of my intentions for you."_

"_Oh, yes and what did my father say?"_

_Edward smiled, "That he suspected it would happen and that he was very happy and that he gives us our blessing."_

"_Blessing for what?"_

_Edward turned to face me and dropped down to one knee in front of me. _

"_Isabella, I love you more than any man ever loved a woman. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my bride?"_

_Instant tears sprang to my eyes. I knelt down with him. _

"_Yes! I love you Edward! Yes"_

Edward brought my hand up to his mouth again and gently kissed it.

"That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too" My eyes teared up a bit at the memory

"We were so young"

"I was a man, I was turning still 17, but close to 18 and you had just turned 17"

I also remembered the night of the wedding.

_My father's letter came shortly before we were told he had died in the war. My mother and I were heartbroken. Edward and his mother had been there for us throughout. My mother actually suggested that we get married in the fall. Edward and I were both reluctant, but she insisted. She said it was my father's letter; he would want to see us happy again. So, we started to plan for our wedding. It was small, but special. _

_That night was even better. _

_Edward and I entered the hotel room frantically. As soon as the door closed Edward and I practically jumped on each other, kissing, our tongues were engaged in a duelling match, both not able to taste enough of each other. _

_We continued to feverishly kiss as we started to take each other's clothes off. His tux jacket, bow and shirt disappeared along with my gloves and veil. I broke breathlessly away from the kiss._

"_Edward you need to help me, I can't get these buttons undone."_

_I turned and Edward groaned at the amount of tiny buttons that fastened together my gown. _

_After he was finally able to get them all undone, he slowly slipped the dress off my body. I turned in his arms, only in my undergarments. _

"_Isabella, you are beautiful and you're mine" he smiled. _

"_As you are mine" I smiled too as I reached out to undo his pants, I grazed over a rather large bulge._

_Edward sucked in a breath. I took it as a good thing, I let his pants drop to the floor and let my hand move more slowly up and down his erection. Edward kissed me with more force than he ever had before. _

"_Isabella, you...you should...ah...stop that now..."_

"_Am I not doing it right?" I asked confused, I could have sworn he was enjoying it. _

"_What I mean is if you don't stop, I'm going to go over the brink and I don't want to do that just yet my love."_

_With that he reached down and from behind my knees and holding my waist he cradled me against his chest and carried me to the bed. I started to kiss him again; I couldn't get enough of kissing him. _

_Edward gently placed me on the bed. He started kissing his way down from my lips, to my chin, my neck. He untied my corset I had on. My breasts were released and exposed for the first time in my life. Edward just stared at me and I began to become self-conscience. _

"_You are exquisite, Isabella."_

_I moaned loudly as he surprised me by taking my left peak in his mouth. He kissed it a few times, then his tongue ventured out and moved around before he suckled me. His hand was massaging my right breast. I had never felt anything like this before. A fire started to build in the center of my being, any nervousness I had, had earlier was gone. All I wanted to do was be with Edward. He moved and did the same thing to my right breast. _

_I reached down and began moving my hand around his extremely hard member. I was a little nervous about the size, I wasn't sure he would be able to fit. I started to push his undergarments off. He smiled his crooked smile at me and did the same to me. _

_We both stared at each other; I had never seen a nude man before. Edward was beautiful. Again he smiled his smile at me and came up to kiss me, our bodies were rubbing up against each other in delicious ways. I had never felt anything like this before, I needed him, now. _

_We continued to kiss as one of his hands made their way down the side of my body. It reached my core, I gasped as his fingers explored my slick lower lips. Our kiss broke as I arched my back and moaned in response to his finger's workings. _

"_Isabella" he panted, "I've been told the first time will hurt you a bit..."_

_I looked into his eyes, but I wasn't scared, "please tell me if I hurt you, I don't want to hurt you in any way."_

_I nodded; I didn't think I could form a coherent sentence. _

_We kept our eyes locked as he took his tip and rubbed it up and down the outside of me. Then slowly he entered me..._

"Edward we only had such a short time to enjoy our marriage before we were ripped apart."

OoooO

**That was a big one! (haha - pun intended!)**

**Please let me know what you are thinking. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, I really appreciate your encouragement!**

**Sorry it's taken a little longer than normal to get this chapter out**

OoooO

"_Edward we only had such a short time to enjoy our marriage before we were ripped apart."_

Edward looked over at me, "At least we have time now. I have desperately missed you"

"To me it seems like yesterday we were together. I'm so sorry you've had to wait"

"You're worth the wait" He smiled

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes of us just enjoying each other's company again. I took a deep breath and asked, what I knew would be hard to talk about.

"Edward, can you tell me what happened, from your point of view. I know what I remember of that last night is a bit hazy. I remember we were walking home from a New Year's Party and..." I stopped myself to gage his reaction.

He sighed, "It's quite painful for me to think about, but I suppose it is something we need to talk about"

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone yelled out_

_Edward turned to Isabella, "Happy New Year Mrs. Masen" he leaned in to kiss her. Isabella answered his kiss passionately, forgetting that they were._

_Edward slowly pulled away, "Mrs. Masen, I do believe it is time to get you home" he gave her his crooked smile_

"_Hum, I do believe you are right, Mr. Masen"_

_They made their appropriate thanks and farewells at the party. _

_Edward opened Isabella's coat for her and she slipped into it. Then placed his own coat on. He offered her his arm and they started on their walk home. _

"_Edward, I think 1918 is going to be a good year. I can feel it."_

_He kissed her temple, "Of course it is. We are together and that's all that matters"_

_Isabella abruptly stopped walking. _

"_Edward, you need to promise me something" _

_Edward turned to her._

"_Anything. What's wrong?"_

"_This year you are turning 18." She reached up to touch his cheek, "Promise me, you will not go fight in the war. I know you want to, but please don't go. I don't think I could handle you leaving, especially not, not after my father." _

_A single tear rolled down her cheek. Edward leaned in and kissed it away. _

"_Isabella, I did want to go fight in the war. But, now that I have you completely, I know that I can't leave you. You are my life now."_

_He leaned down to her and kissed her tenderly. _

"_Awe, isn't that sweet" a stranger's voice stated. _

"_Adorable" another answered. _

_Edward and Isabella looked to behind them to where the foreign voices were coming from. An unfamiliar male and female stood there. They looked a bit dishevelled and there was something odd about their eyes. Edward immediately placed his body in front of Isabella's. _

"_I bid you good evening and we will be on our way" Edward stated._

_He linked his arm tightly with Isabella and they turned to walk briskly away. In an instant the two had somehow managed to end up right in front of them. _

"_Well that's not any fun. We were just getting to know you" the male smirked_

"_Sir, this is neither the time nor the place. My wife and I are on our way home. Good night" _

"_Mummm, they smell good" the female said, "I'm tired of waiting."_

_The two made a fast move towards Edward and Isabella. _

"_Isabella – RUN!" Edward practically pushed her away_

_As soon as the words came out Edward was tackled by the female. She sunk her teeth into his neck. He fought against her but to no end. He glanced in the direction he sent Isabella. _

_She ran for only a few seconds before the male hit her from behind. She fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Her head hit the ground at an unnatural angle. She was gone. _

"My pain was nothing. All I could focus on was the thought of you. I wanted death, because I thought it would bring me back to you, but I didn't die and having to live without you has been more of a curse than what I am now."

"I'm sorry, Edward"

He brought my hand up to his mouth again and took a deep breath before placing kisses on each of my knuckles.

"When I woke up and realised what I had become. I was blind with rage. I went after the two who had done this. When I found them, I went after him – James was his name. The female – Victoria, was able to escape while I finished James off. I was still hunting for Victoria, when I met Carlisle. He has become a sort of surrogate father figure, as he is a much older vampire. He taught me to drink animal blood. I was living with him and his family until Esme told me you had returned. I immediately went to watch over you."

"Thank you" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I looked up as the car slowed down. We were definitely north, there was snow everywhere and we were in the deep woods.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Alaska. We have a home here. I wanted to get you as far as possible."

We pulled into the garage of a large mansion. Alice was waiting there. She bounced over to my car door and opened it.

"Bella! You remember, I'm so glad! Welcome home!" She pulled me out of the car and hugged me

"Thanks"

"I can't wait to get you all setup here. I bought tons of stuff for you before we came. Oh, this is great; we are going to be such good friends, like sisters really"

"Alice, can you let her rest for a bit. I'm sure she is tired" He stroked my cheek, "she has had an eye opening day"

I smiled, "eye opening – yes, but I'm happy. I feel like we get a second chance now"

"Yes, we do. This time nothing will happen to you. I promise"

Alice grabbed my arm, "Yes we know! She is safe, now come see the house!"

Alice pulled me through the house. It was large, with wall to wall windows that looked out into the wilderness of the woods. There looked to be lake in the distance. The walls where decorated in light paint, with paintings throughout.

Alice took me into the kitchen, where Edward was standing with his back to us.

"Are you hungry? We bought food for you."

"Actually, I am a little hungry. You grabbed me before I had a chance to eat my lunch and we have been driving since."

"I'm sorry Isabella – here" Edward turned and handed me a sandwich he made for me.

"Thank you."

I sat down at the kitchen table. Edward sat next to me, while Alice floated off, I assume to find Jasper.

I finished eating the sandwich and turned to Edward.

"So, what happens now?"

"You are going to stay here and we are going to keep you safe. This Victoria" His face changed at the name, "is becoming more and more aggressive. As you know Alice saw her making her move. She is out to get you."

"How did she know I was back?"

"Because we, Victoria and I - have been playing a sort of cat and mouse game since James' death. When you came back, I backed off a little because I wanted to protect you. You became my focus. That was my mistake. She knew of Esme's ability and put it together. Now she hunts you and not me. But I promise you, she will never harm you."

"I know." I paused

"Edward, what happens in the long run? Can you, are you going to change me?"

OoooO

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you are thinking or if you have any suggestions : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eek! Not a single review for the last chapter...so I'm wondering if I should bother continuing this...until I can decide, here comes one more.**

**I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does...I just like to play with them ;)**

OoooO

"Isabella, I don't want to talk about that right now" his voice was stern

"Okay, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course"

"I have gotten so used to people calling me Bella, that I like it. Can you call me Bella?"

He smiled his crooked smile, "I think I can give it a try"

Edward rose from the table and he extended his hand to me. He led me over to the piano in the next room.

"Edward, do you still play?"

"I haven't played much since I lost you, but yes, the odd time I will play. I wanted to play something for you"

He sat down on the piano bench and I sat beside him. He started to play and a familiar melody filled the room.

I smiled, "Edward, my lullaby"

"Yes, it was unfinished for all those years, I couldn't bare to play it after I lost you; but when you came back, I vowed to finish it, so that when you remembered us, I could play it for you"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I let him finish playing my lullaby. As soon as the last note hung in the air I grabbed his cheeks and pressed my lips tightly onto his. He answered my kiss with equal force. I couldn't get enough of him. I parted my lips and he did the same. He was the one to break away from me.

He rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I have to stop. I don't want to lose control with you; I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you"

"Edward buddy, we have to eat. Come on, Alice is going to stay with Bella, but you and the rest of us have to go"

"Not now Emmett"

"Yes now. You need to keep your strength up"

He sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead, where his was just resting. Just then Alice bounced into the room.

"Bella! Girl time! I'm going to give you a mani-pedi and I'm going to show you all the fun things I got for you!"

Edward gave me sympathetic look as Alice pulled me upstairs. The rest of the family went out to hunt.

Alice took me to a large room, with an ensuite bathroom and a large wall window that looked out onto the forest. The room was furnished with a king size bed and a huge walk-in closet; the room even had a vanity desk like you see in movies. Alice sat me down in the vanity chair and got to work on my toes first.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

She continued working as she answered, "Of course, Bella you can ask me anything"

"I asked Edward today if he was going to change me, but he wouldn't answer me. Isn't my being changed the only thing that will keep us together?"

Alice took a deep breath, "He told me I wasn't allowed to answer that Bella. Besides even if I wanted to, I couldn't give you a definitive answer because his mind keeps changing. He hasn't come to a decision"

"But what is there to decide?"

Alice stopped and looked up at me, "Bella, when we feed on human blood, we can't stop. We lose all morale conscious. There is a real possibility that he will decide to change you, but that when he went to do it, he would accidently kill you."

"What about Carlisle? Can't he do it? He has done it before"

"Yes, he could, but because Edward doesn't know if that's what is best, he hasn't approached him to talk about it"

"Oh" I shrugged.

Alice continued to work away on me. She finished my toes and continued onto my hands. Time seemed to slip by.

"Ok, all finished, now you get to try on some clothes!" Alice bounced to the closet doors.

"Alice, maybe another time; Bella really needs to sleep" Edward's voice floated through the air.

I smiled up at him. I also realized that I was exhausted, all the sitting with Alice working on me and our talking, my body was starting to relax a little too much as the day seemed to have caught up with me.

I smiled a grateful smile to Edward. Alice simply shrugged and danced away. Edward came over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I missed you" he smiled

"I missed you too" I hugged him

He kept me in his arms and rested his head on the top of mine, "You know I have been around you, your whole life, but only now do I feel like you're really back."

I leaned back to look up at him and smiled, then yawned a bit. He gave me my favourite crooked smile. I pulled away from him and went over to the bed, where Alice had left me a set of pjs to wear. I grabbed them and made my way to the washroom, where Alice had also placed every cosmetic and toiletry known to mankind.

When I finished washing and changing, I opened the door to find Edward standing at the window looking out. Alice had left me simple, yet comfy pjs. They were blue cotton pants with a white tank-top and a zip-up hoodie to wear over it.

I walked over to the bed and Edward met me there.

"Can I stay with you?" Edward quietly asked

"Of course, I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me and hold me. I didn't even realize how much I missed having you hold me."

We slipped under the covers. I turned to face him, so that I could bury my head into the nook of his neck. Edward began to hum my lullaby and I drifted off quickly.

At some point in the middle of the night, I woke up and breathed in the scent of Edward. I tightened my arms around him and brought my lips to his neck. I kissed his neck and I could hear him suck in a breath. I continued my journey upwards, kissing his chin and then his lips.

A need was building in me - one that I hadn't felt before, in this life time – though it was very familiar from our previous time. It was like a sudden wave hit me. I needed him. Now.

As I kissed him I felt his arms tighten around me. I shifted my body so that I was as close to his body as possible. I started move my body against his, with a purpose, I needed to create a friction to feel of him as I could.

I slowly reached out my hand and felt his chest. I paused at his nipple, making a circular motion around the left one, near his once beating heart; it peaked and responded to me as Edward moaned into my mouth.

My hand ventured slowly downward. I felt his stomach muscles clench as I made my way down. I got to where I wanted to be, the large apex between his legs. Edward moaned again and I started to move my hand in an up and down motion, pausing to cup what I could in my hand.

Edward seemed to follow my lead. One of his hands made their way to my breast and he massaged and played with my peak. He trailed his hand downward until he found my core. He slid his hand under my pants and into my underwear. His fingers traced their way all the way down and back up again, until it rested on my bundle of nerves.

I broke our kiss and threw my head back with a moan. His fingers made circular motions around my little nub.

My administrations on him became more intense. I took my hand away, only so that I could undo his pants and place my hand on his flesh. My movements began to match his. I stroked him up and down, faster and faster, as he was doing to me.

Edward placed a finger in me, while his thumb continued its movements around my nub. I needed more of him.

"Edward I need you in me. I want to feel you again."

"B...Bella, I can't. I don't know how to be able to control myself. I want to, oh god, you know how much I want to, but I can't right now. I need to be sure that I won't hurt you" his eyes bore into mine, pleading with me to understand.

I didn't like it, but I wanted him to be comfortable too. I smiled and nodded, then leaded in to kiss him and began my workings on him with more force, as he did with me. If we couldn't be joined together just yet I wanted to enjoy what I could give him and what he was doing to me.

"Oh god, Edward!" I moaned into his mouth as I reached my edge, just before he found his.

OoooO

**Like I said the fate of this story is up in the air. Let me know if you want it to continue. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, it's been a while. I was a little stumped on what to do, but I figured it out ;)**

**The chapter is a tad bit shorter, but I was really anxious to get it out there and you let you know what I didn't forget about it!**

**Again, the characters and bits of the story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them!**

OoooO

The next morning I woke up a little chilled because I was completelysnuggled up against Edward.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled

"mumm, morning" I smiled back

Edward suddenly sprung out of bed. He grabbed me and carried me downstairs before I could even register what had happened.

"Alice, when?" Edward spoke to her

The whole family had assembled where we were standing.

"Today, she is sending 8 of them, today" Alice replied

"Wait, what? Who?" my mind was trying to wake up and catch up to what was going on.

"Victoria, she has sent 8 new vampires this way. They are coming for you. They want to bring you to her, instead of her coming here" Alice answered

Edward turned and placed his hands on both sides of my face: "She will never come close to you. I won't let that happen - .." he accentuated.

"Bella, you should go up and change. Be ready to move" Esme said and broke the stare between Edward and I.

I turned to walk back up to our room; Edward was following close behind me. Once inside the room, I turned in folded myself against his body. I just needed to feel him, for him to hold me. This was all happening so fast.

Edward did hold me and placed a few kisses on the top of my hair.

"Bella, let's get you dressed"

"What does one wear when they are being attacked?" I tried to joke.

"You will not be attacked, but you made need to be moved quickly, so something flexible and warm"

"Right, I forgot we are up in Alaska" I smirked

I turned and quickly found a pair of black yoga pants and a long shelved shirt to put on.

Edward and I made our way back downstairs to his family again. They looked like they were ready to go. Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, we are going to meet the vampires Victoria has sent, before they get close to here. Alice is going to stay behind with you."

I nodded, but I was terrified something was going to happen to Edward. He seemed to see my thoughts in my eyes and smiled his crooked smile.

"We will be fine, I promise."

Then he leaned in and kissed me softly, I was completely lost in the feeling of his lips, when I heard a throat clearing.

"Incoming vampires, fighting – let's go! I haven't had a good fight in a while! This is going to be fun!" Emmett smiled

Edward backed away from me, but kept a hand on my cheek, "Be safe" he whispered as he turned to leave with the rest of them.

"Bella, its only 8 of them, they will be fine – I've already seen the outcome" Alice smiled a reassuring smile.

"Well, the whole vampires thing is new to me, getting Edward back is new, so I'm just trying to adjust"

"You will" Alice smiled

We sat, Alice picked up a fashion magazine.

"Alice, any news on the decision to change me?"

"No, sorry Bella, he just...."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong? Who's hurt? What's happened" I started to panic

She came out of her stare and looked at me quickly.

"Nothing, no one is hurt. I was just had a vision about Jasper, he is going to run into a human tomorrow and it will be hard for him"

"Oh, is it terribly hard to be near me?"

"No, you do smell good, but I know we are going to be friends. I don't want to jeopardize that – plus Edward would rip my head off if something happened to you"

I kept a watch on her for the next hour or so, as we passed the time, talking and reading. Alice's eyes glazed over a few times and after each time she seemed to get more and more frustrated.

"Alice, will you please tell me what's going on"

"The family is fine. I'll tell you if something happens"

"Why do you keep going into mini-traces?"

"I'm just keeping updated on the situation."

"Wouldn't it have been better for you to fight? You could see what was going to happen."

"Edward can see a few seconds before hand too, because they think about their step before people move. He wanted me to stay behind in case Victoria changed her mind. I would be the first to know and therefore I would be able to move you if needed"

She glazed over again, but she came to quickly, "Bella we have to move NOW"

She grabbed me and she ran with me up Edwards's room.

"Grab a coat fast. We have to go."

I did as she said.

"What's going on!?!"

"Victoria is close, I don't know where; she won't make up her mind on what she is going to do"

"I have now!" A strangely familiar voice said as I was grabbed from behind

I couldn't see her face, but I saw a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of my eye. Alice moved to get me, but I felt Victoria's cold moist breath near my neck.

"Don't come any closer Alice"

Victoria moved fast, but Alice stayed with her. Victoria backed to the window and broke it easily and jumped out. Alice followed her.

Once we were outside, I saw 3 vampires merge from the woods. Alice knew what was behind her now. She turned and started to fight them off. She was small, but she could fight.

As Alice was fighting Victoria took her moment and ran with me. She had threw me over her shoulder and ran at full speed.

I don't know how long she ran for – hours? days? I couldn't tell. She finally stopped and threw me to the cold ground. I was able to get a look at her face and her wild red hair.

"Edward will find me" I said defensively

"Oh, I hope he does come, but I hope he doesn't come too late. I want him to see you die"

"Why!?!"

"An eye for an eye and all that" she smirked

"You attacked us that night!"

"That's what we do - you, my dear are nothing but food. What he did, your precious Edward was something I will revenge. You don't kill another vampire; you don't kill a vampire's mate. I'm going to get rid of you before he has a chance to change you....who knows if you'll ever be back again. The pain and torture of waiting years to see if you will come back...I want him to feel that pain in every minute of those years. And if you do come back again...I will kill you again and again."

She leaned in closer to my face, "I will kill you as many times as you come back. You will never be with him again."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. The venom and pain that were coming out of each word she said was hard to listen too. The idea of Edward being in pain for so long – I couldn't help but get upset. We were never going to be together, that I could take, but only if I knew he would be ok – but he never would be. Edward would be in pain. I didn't have much hope. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the limited, but the happy times we had had and I tried to forget about the happier times we would have had ahead.

I don't know how long I kept my eyes closed, but when I heard Victoria snap up and hiss. I knew something was going to happen.

"It begins...." she smirked.

OoooO

**Cliff-hanger! Hehe no worries, the next chapter will be out a lot faster. I feel like I'm on a roll again. **

**Please let me know what you're thinking : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again!**

**This chapter actually took me in a different direction, than I had originally intended, but I like this better. I don't think there will be too much more after this, maybe just one or two chapters. **

**Hope you are enjoying the journey with me : )**

**I don't own any of the characters – they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play with them ; )**

OoooO

Victoria grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder again. This time she threw me down into a hole at the base of a huge tree.

She leaned inside, her red eyes glowing and piercing me.

"Don't move or make a sound, if you do, I will rip Edward's head off" she snarled.

She moved to leave, but turned back once more, "oh and one more thing" she grabbed my arm and bit into it hard.

"I can't have the same decision the whole time...Alice can be such a hindrance. Don't make a sound. I will be back for you and you will work for me" she hissed.

She covered up the hole and I was in complete darkness and the burn in my arm was turning into something unbearable.

Time, who knows about time? I feel as if my body was tied to a stake and the flames were consuming me, but there was no end. I was just going to burn forever. Women accused of witchcraft at least had the benefit of only enduring this for a limited time...I feel like I am burning in the pits of hell. Never had I felt a pain like this.

All traces of coherent thoughts, places and persons fell like they are being burnt out of my mind.

I don't think I will ever be the same again.

OoooO [Edward's POV]

"Where is she Alice!?!" I paced

"I don't know Edward, I told you, I saw Victoria throw Bella under a tree into a large hole and cover it and then..." Alice's voice gave out

"It's been 3 days! We have to find her now. She won't remember anything; she will go on a killing spree and the Volturi will..." I bent down, I couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

Esme placed her hands on my shoulders, _It will be alright Edward, I know it_ she thought

"Not now Esme, we need to find her" I got up and started hunting again. We used the only thing we could, smell.

While I was hunting for her, I went over the events the final showdown with Victoria.

_After we finished with the 8 that Victoria sent to us, we ran back home. Once we got closer, I wanted to read over the events of our absence in Alice's mind. She was just finishing off the men Victoria left as a distraction. _

"_Victoria has her. We have to go now!"_

_Alice met up with us as we all continued on following Victoria's scent. She was headed East, towards Canada's Northwest Territories. _

_It didn't take long to meet up with her. She stood in the middle of a field waiting for us. _

"_Where is she?" I raged. _

_She smirked, "No where you will find her...go ahead read my mind. Yes, she is hiding in a dark, cold hole in the ground under a tree" she smiled, "but look around, I made a point not focus on one specific or defining item."_

"_You won't live to see tomorrow" Jasper smiled_

"_Ah, well, at least I will go knowing, you" she looked at me, "will never find your Isabella, at least not before the Volturi do. After they kill her for all the attention she will bring on herself when she emerges." She laughed, "I bet she will take out a whole town...they are small around here you know"_

_That was it. I launched myself at her. She clawed and fought back equally, but I was one step ahead of each move she made. _

_Emmett came up behind her and placed her in a strong hold, while I had the pleasure of ripping her head from her body. _

_The others had already started a fire, knowing full-well what the outcome was going to be. The fight wasn't as grand as I would have liked, she didn't feel as much pain as I would have liked her to feel, but I needed to get it over with so I could focus on finding Bella before it was too late. _

[Back to Bella's POV]

My body was slowly centimetre, by centimetre cooling off. The raging, engulfing, excruciating pain was slowly pulling back, leaving my body feeling cold and strong in its absence.

I had no idea, where I was or who I was for that matter. All that I cared about was the burning, dry throat I had. I knew what I needed to get to somewhat sooth the ache...blood, now.

I didn't care, how, but I needed it.

I clawed my way out of the darkness to emerge in a forest. The forest was alive with rich sights and smells. I didn't care about that now, now I needed to leave...to find warm, silky, smooth blood.

I took off with a speed that was so fast, it felt as if I was flying. I paused only briefly to smell the air and see if I could find the rich smell of warm liquid I needed.

I continued to run, until at last. I sniffed and I could smell it, a whole lot of blood, human blood. I needed it.

I ran up the small town, where the smells were coming from. I wanted to leap onto the first person I saw, without hesitation I would sink my teeth in and drained them dry. I licked my lips and I started towards the first one I saw.

As I started in pursuit of them I was hit from the side. I fought and tried to move, but the man had a strong, firm grip on me.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming with me"

"Let me go!" I hissed.

He was like me. How and why would he stop me? He knew the pain I was in!

"Come on, we're going to Edward" he said

"I don't care who we are going to, I need to drink! My throat is so dry!" I snapped.

The man holding me lifted me up and broke out into a run, never letting me move or use my arms. I nipped at him, as my teeth were the only weapons. He hissed at me, but nothing more.

After a short time we stopped.

"Bella! Isabella!" I heard someone calling

A split second later another man was standing in front of me (while I was still being held). He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Isabella – do you remember me?" he said

"No!" I hissed again, my hunger was overpowering me

"Here give her this" a small girl danced over to me, holding an animal and dropping it in front of me.

The animal was smelled good. It was fresh and I was willing to take anything to stop my throat's increasing ache.

The man holding me let me go and I launched myself at the animal dropped in front of me.

"She remembers nothing" the second man said

"Edward, she just woke up, she will come back. You know how it is when you are first turned, you want drink and nothing else matters. Her memories are there she didn't lose them again, they are just a little bit hazy, the more she drinks and finds comfort in her situation, the shorter time it will take" the man who brought me here said.

I stood up. Feeling like a little bit of the mist in my head was clearing.

"More" was all I said.

This Edward took my hand and pulled me into a run. We ran until we came across a few large moose. We both went in for the kill.

After I finished I looked up and watched as this Edward finished his drink and stood up. He was pure perfection. As I watched him a new feeling came over me...a different kind of burning.

I needed him, now. I launched myself at him....

OoooO

**Another cliffy! I know, but it's a lemony filled cliff, with promise of lemons to come (haha another pun) : )**

**Goal is to be finished this story by the end of Easter! **


End file.
